Querido Charlie
by EmzF
Summary: Se cree que lo sabe todo, y cada vez que algún profesor pregunta algo en clase ella salta de su sitio como si le hubiesen puesto una chincheta en el culo  ¡Y no me he fijado en su culo Charlie!  ¡Si hasta Bulstrode es más guapa!


Dislcaimer: Bueno, no soy Jotaká, por tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Dicho ésto, os vengo a presentar otro de mis oneshots salido de quién sabe dónde. No cuenta con mi total aprobación, ni mucho menos, pero.. algo es algo, y ¿Por qué no subirlo por aquí? En fin, no os entretengo más ¡Disfrutadlo!**

_19/09/1991_

_Querido Charlie:_

_¿Cuánto tardan las cartas a Rumania? Probablemente esta lechuza tenga que hacer varias paradas en el camino, tiene pinta de ser una blandengue, pero es que no quedaba ninguna decente en la lechuza ¡Y como para utilizar a Errol! Ya no te digo nada de pedirle a Percy a Hermes, desde que le han hecho Prefecto está muchísimo más insoportable que de costumbre (sí, es posible, aunque te creas que no, lo es)_

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va todo por allí? ¿Rumania es tan guay como dices? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¿Crees que este verano mamá y papá me dejarán ir a verte? Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver dragones, imagínate ¡Un Colacuerno Húngaro! Sería una auténtica pasada._

_Hogwarts es genial, me lo paso muy bien, a excepción de aguantar al pesado de Percy día sí y día también, pero bueno, eso es algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Mis compañeros de cuarto molan un montón, se llaman Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry ¡Y Dean tiene unos posters de una cosa llamada fútbol que ni se mueven ni nada! Le tengo que pedir uno para enseñártelos, te iban a encantar ¡Y a papá ya no te digo!_

_Pero lo malo de aquí se llama Snape. Fred y George me habían hablado de él, pero yo no creía que fuese para tanto.. ¡Y sí que lo es! ¿En serio ese hombre no ha entrado en una ducha en su vida? ¿Sabe lo que es el champú, o esa es la única poción que no sabe hacer? ¡Mamá podría freír la comida de medio año con la grasa de su pelo! Pero te juro que vomitaría de solo verlo. Me tiene una manía increíble, y ¿A qué no sabes quién es su niño mimado? Draco Malfoy._

_Es un tremendo gilipollas (Espero por mi bien que mamá no sepa nunca de esta carta) ¡Estúpido niñato mimado! Se cree que su asqueroso papi (¿Por qué es ese Lucius Malfoy del que tanto habla, o mal habla, papá en casa, verdad?) puede darle todo, incluso aquí ¡Pues no! Ya verás, el estúpido rudio de bote este se va a enterar como que yo me llamo Ronald Weasley..._

_Pero no te creas que eso es lo único malo de este año, no. (¡Y tú decías que algunos de tus compañeros eran odiosos!) Hay una niña... bueno, niña por llamarla de alguna manera, que es realmente INSOPORTABLE._

_Se cree que lo sabe todo, y cada vez que algún profesor pregunta algo en clase ella salta de su sitio como si le hubiesen puesto una chincheta en el culo (¡Y no me he fijado en su culo Charlie!) Siempre me está corrigiendo y se cree superior a todo el mundo con esos dientes de castor y ese arbusto que tiene por cabeza ¡Si hasta Bulstrode es más guapa! (Pero ese no es el caso) La cosa es que es insoportable ¿Quién se cree que es ella para corregirme? ¡En el tren se rió de mi! Me hizo quedar mal delante de mi mejor amigo, la muy estúpida niñata, repito de nuevo ¿Quién se cree que es? Si incluso cuando el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor quise que me pusiese en otra casa sólo para no estar con ella (Por cierto, Fred es idiota, me había dicho que la ceremonia de selección dolía mucho y tenía miedo)_

_Mira, aquí te dejo un dibujo de Hermione Granger. ¿Quién se llama Hermione Granger? ¡Ni si quiera puede pronunciarse! Su nombre es tan ridículamente insoportable como ella! La odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio la odio._

_—Adjuntar dibujo aquí—_

_P.D. Ah, por cierto, Harry Potter es mi mejor amigo._

_P.D. 2. ¡Habla con mamá y papá de lo de ir a Rumanía contigo!_

_Besos. Ron._

Charlie esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras guardaba la extensa carta en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. Su hermano pequeño se había molestado en escrbir durante pergamino y medio sobre una niña, a la cual detestaba, ¡Incluso la había dibujado con unos enormes dientes y un pelo enmarañado sin duda digno de caricartura! Pero tan sólo mencionaba a Harry Potter, al gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico en una posdata.

Sin duda esa niña daría mucho que hablar.

OoOoO

_23/09/1996_

_Querido Charlie:_

_Por aquí todo bien, ya sabes, llegamos hace unos días a Hogwarts y todo tranquilo (de momento) Ginny, Harry, Hermione y yo estamos bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada._

_Si pasa algo nuevo te informo._

_P.D. Sigo esperando ir de vacaciones contigo a Rumanía._

_P.D. 2. Tú ganas, lo acepto, me gusta Hermione. Pero como esta carta llegue a manos de mamá, o mucho menos de Fred y George estás muerto, y créeme, no lamentaré tu pérdida, tengo muchos otros hermanos con los que suplir tu falta. Quedas advertido._

_Cuidate. Ron._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¡Pues eso! Dejad algún que otro review anda, que siempre es bienvenido.<strong>

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Virginia.**_  
><em>


End file.
